Stalker
by Flesh.and.Bones
Summary: Brennan is kidnapped by a crazed fan, and it is up to Booth and the Team to find her.  “Faith makes all things possible.... love makes all things easy.”


**A/N:** Okay, so some of you might recognize this story from long ago. It was written under the pen name Talisman110, my previous account. Sadly that account had email/login problems so I made a new one. I am now continuing the story, I have edited the first two chapters and I'm posting them together. Chapter three is almost ready. Enjoy!

P.S. I'm looking for a beta, so anybody interested should contact me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones. Maybe someday…

B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b

Rain hit the windshield faster then the wipers could brush it off, and it made the road very difficult to see. To make matters worse, night was approaching and the dark storm clouds blocked out the last, feeble rays of sunlight that were left. Dr. Temperance Brannan was not a happy woman.

About a week ago, her publisher had told her that there was going to be a huge book signing up in Kentucky, and it was mandatory that she attend. There would be other authors, but most of the crowd would be there for her. Reluctantly she agreed to go on the four day trip. So, here she was, driving up an empty highway on her way to Kentucky in the pouring rain.

Next to her, her phone started to ring. Keeping one hand firmly on the wheel, she picked up her phone and flipped it open.

"Brennan."

_Silence._

"Hello? Who is this?" She cursed her cell phone company for crappy service.

"Hello Doctor Brennan, my name is Rick Warren remember me? I'm your number one fan."

Brennan frowned, "How did you get my number Rick?" She never gave out her phone number.

"Oh, don't worry about that." The man said dismissively, "I just want to know about you."

"I see," The guy creped her out to say the least, but she decided to go along with him. Many of the people, who talked to her like that, claiming to worship her, were mentally insane.

"You see Dr. Brennan, I've been following you for a very long time now, and I'm dying to meet you."

"Well, I would be happy to talk to you at a book signing."

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary, I've been to all of your book signings, I was at your very first one in that small bookstore in Virginia. I have all of your books, signed of course, first edition. But I was hoping to meet you personally, talk to you; after all I am your number one fan."

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to do that."

"I don't care about rules, _Temperance_, We were meant to be together, and I will find a way. I love you, and we will be together soon, very soon."

There was a click on the other end, and Brennan snapped her phone shut. The call had been very odd, and as much as she hated to admit it, she knew that this was exactly the kind of thing she should tell Booth about. It was probably nothing but just in case…

She opened her phone back open and after a moments hesitation she hit 1 on her speed dial, and waited for Booth to pick up.

"Booth."

"Hey Booth, its Brennan."

"Hey bones, what's up?"

"Its probably nothing, I just… well you know, sometimes you just get the feeling that something is wrong and-"

"What's wrong?" he asked, cutting off her rambling.

"Its just that I got this call from a man who was acting really weird, he said his name was Rick Warren, and he claimed he was my number one fan."

"How did he get your number?"

"I'm not sure, when I asked him he just said not to worry about it. He just kept saying that he wanted to meet me. He claimed to have been at every one of my book signings, but apparently that isn't enough for him. He said he loves me, and that we will be together soon."

"Okay, my friend is putting the name through the database now, where are you?"

"Driving on a highway in the middle of nowhere."

"How many cars are on the road with you?"

"Not many, I've seen five or so in the past hour, and there's one that's right behind me now…" _oh shit_, she suddenly realized that the same car had been behind her the whole four hours that she had been driving on the highway, and it had never made a move to pass her. Ricks words came flooding into her head _'I've been following you for a very long time now' 'I love you, and we will be together soon.'_

"Bones? You still there?"

"Yeah." She said, quietly.

"Is something wrong?"

"The car, it's been following me for a while, four hours. Maybe it's just my imagination."

"What does it look like?"

"Booth, don't worry about it. I'm sorry I called, this is silly."

"What does it look like Bones?" Booth insisted.

"It's a red station wagon, and it's old. I'm sorry I can't see much, its raining so hard."

"Can you see its license plates?"

"I can only tell that they're from Kentucky, and it starts with 43."

"Okay, I'll run that information too."

Suddenly the rain came down harder, making it mealy impossible to see. She turned on her floodlights and put her windshield wipers on their highest setting. She pressed the speaker button on her cell phone and gripped the steering wheel with two hands. To her horror, the red car in back of her started to speed up, catching up with her. She didn't dare speed up; she would certainly loose control and crash. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw the man behind her wheel.

"Bones? Bones are you there? What's wrong?"

"Booth, he's coming."

"What do you mean he's coming? Bones you have to talk to me." Booth tried not to show it in his voice but he was scared, and he knew that there was nothing that he could do."

"The man, he's speeding up, he's almost next to me. Booth I'm scared."

He couldn't miss the pleading in her voice. "Just stay calm Bones, you're going to be okay." He knew that if the man was intending to hurt her, then it was out of his control.

The red car was next to her now, but she didn't look at it. She focused on the road now, but she could feel the other drivers' eyes on her. She was sandwiched between the guardrail and the station wagon, and there was nowhere to go. Suddenly the man swerved his car right, smashing into her. She hit the brakes hard, but the wheels slipped on the wet asphalt, sending her car spinning out of control.

"Booth!" She screamed, hoping that by some small miracle she would get out of this alive. Her car was sliding towards the flimsy looking guardrail at over fifty miles an hour. She had heard people speak of times their life had 'flashed before their eyes, but she didn't believe it could actually happen. However, as her car spun across the four lane highway, her life did just that.

And then there was the collision, a horrible crashing of metal and shattering of glass. She was aware of the car falling, tumbling down a steep hill, and then there was only a throbbing pain before everything faded into darkness.

B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b

Brennan slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was warm and dry, but pain flowed through every limb in her body. Sunlight flowed in from a nearby window, giving her an intense headache despite her closed eyelids. She tried to move her fingers and toes, but when pain rocketed up her legs she resolved to just lie still.

After a few minutes she cracked open her eyelids and looked around. She was in a basement of sorts, the irritating light was coming in through a window located near the ceiling. She moved her head to look around at the other side, and let out a groan at the pain that ensued. Moments later she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and the driver of the beat up red station wagon appeared.

"My love, your awake! Good, good." He knelt next to her and reached out to stroke her face. "How are you feeling?"

Brennan glared at the man above her, hating the feel of his coarse dirty hands on her face. "Who the hell are you?" she spat.

"Now, that's not the way to treat the man who just saved your life."

"You almost killed me." Her throat felt raw and swollen, she desperately wanted water. The last moments from the night before (if it had happened the night before) flowed through her mind.

"I told you, I promised you we would be together, m'love. I know how you feel right now, but you'll forgive me, and we can live happily once you feel better."

There was no doubt about it now, the man was mentally unstable. Brennan knew that she could very well die in the next few hours if she didn't receive medical attention. It was then that she realized the clothes she was wearing were not hers.

Rick saw her distressed expression and leaned in to soothe her. "Shhh, my sweat heart, just relax, everything will be okay, we're going to be okay." He ran his cold hand over her forehead in an attempt to calm her down. Brennan wanted nothing more then to be sick before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

/b/b/b/b/b/b/b/b/b/b/b/b/b/b/b

Booth slammed the phone back down on the receiver; to call him furious would be the understatement of the year. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and started to pace his office. It had been over twelve hours since he had last had contact with her, since she had screamed his name before all of that silence. It was the silence that scared him the most; it left the worst to be imagined.

There was a knock at the door and Agent Fillmore had walked in. About six or seven agents had agreed to help Booth, as the case didn't normally fall under FBI. Agent Fillmore had volunteered to trace the call's location and to contact the local police. He entered the room with a grim expression.

"Agent Booth, they found Dr. Brennan's car. It appears that it was hit by another car, and swerved out of control over the guard rail."

"What about Bones, did they find her?"

"She wasn't in the car, it appears that someone took her out of her car, and dragged her out of her car to theirs, and drove away with her."

Booth sat down in the chair and covered his face with his hands. So she had been kidnapped. Well when he found that sorry son of a bitch he would beat the living crap out of him. Insane or not, that guy would pay for hurting his bones.

"Thank you agent Fillmore, I appreciate it."

"No problem Booth. If there's anything I can do, anything at all, just ask."

"I will thanks."

Agent Fillmore left the office, and closed the door, leaving booth to his own thoughts. HE hated feeling helpless, there was nothing he could do right now that would be of any help to Bones and he hated the feeling. At least now that they could prove what had happened, the FBI could take over the case and they could find her.

Over the past two years Booth and Brennan had grown much closer, and Booth liked to think of them as more then just friends. He wanted their relationship to be more then just friends; he loved her, everything about her. The only thing he worried about was that she didn't see it.

B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/

Brennan woke up many hours later, judging by the dark sky outside her window. The pain hadn't lessened, if anything it had gotten worse. She flinched when she noticed her captor sitting by her bed, watching her intently.

"I see you're awake sweetheart, look a brought you some medicine to make the pain go away." He held up a packet of pills and a small cup of water. Standing up, he walked over to her bed, and helped her swallow the pills, and Brennan was surprised to feel an almost immediate relief from the pain. She doubted the pills he had just given her were FDA approved.

"Feeling better?" He held her hand in his, "I'll bring you some soup a little later, but we can't having you get too strong, I can't have you run away." He laughed softly.

Brennan frowned, "What do you want with me?"

"What do I want? I want your love, I want you! We're perfect together Tempe" He paused, running that nickname through his head, "_Tempe, Temp"_ He whispered, a smile growing on his face. "Yes, we can start a family together, imagine how, _beautiful_, our children would be."

"You can't do this, Booth will find me and you'll be arrested."

A look of disgust and rage flew across the man's face. "Booth? Forget about him, all he wants is to take the love away from us and have you for his self. But don't worry Temp, I won't let him see you, as long as you're with me, you're safe."

Brennan regretted bringing up her partner, as it was obviously a touchy subject. "Look Rick, I'm sorry-"

Rick turned away, "No, you're not, but that's okay. I know all of this has come as a bit of a shock to you. But you'll adjust, You'll find the passion that I feel for you and we'll start a new life, and you'll never think of that man again." He picked up some ropes that were on the floor next to her bed. "I'm afraid that you'll have to wear these until you find the love, I wouldn't want you to do something… irrational." He smirked, and walked closer to her. "But just remember, I love you."

Brennan closed her eyes and tried to think of anything but the man hovering over her, binding her ankles and wrists tightly together.

Rick whispered something in her ear before retreating up the stairs but she blocked his voice out. Staring up at the ceiling, she thought about booth, and she knew he would find her, he always did.

B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/B/b/

"_Faith makes all things possible... love makes all things easy."_


End file.
